


The Virgin Kitsune

by CapriciousUke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Feudal Era, Fingerfucking, First Time, Katana, Kimono, Kitsune, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moonlight, Opposites Attract, Public Sex, Samurai, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousUke/pseuds/CapriciousUke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Yao wanted was to find a human to eat, he was a Kitsune after all. But the young Japanese man he found turned the tables around and now Yao has to pay the price. Dark!JapanxKitsune!China Warnings: lemon, semi-non consensual.</p><p>(uploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net on July 18, 2013. Ever since then, I've had major writers block and I haven't really continued this fic and can't seem to come up with good ideas for other pairings I like. If anyone can help me with my writer's block problem, then please comment! :)
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot I've wrote! 
> 
> Also, if you like the pic I used then you can find it here: http://www.zerochan.net/1067232 !
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers

[ ](http://www.zerochan.net/1067232)

It was a perfect night tonight. The cloudless sky held a full moon that shined and illuminated a path for a certain traveler. There was a nice breeze that night, it wasn't too hot or too cold and it was the perfect night to hunt for prey.

A young traveler by the name of Yao Wang was slowly walking down the dirty road, passing by a village that was famous for its beautiful beaches and clean ocean as well as delicious fish the fishers caught for the villagers. Yao was a young androgynous male with long black hair that he liked to keep in a half do and he had stunning brown eyes. But the part that was most noticeable about this young individual was the brown wolf ears on top of his head and the long thick chocolate colored tail that was sticking out from under his short pink kimono.

Yao was a Kitsune, a fox spirit. Kitsune were feared by humans because humans were food to the Kitsune and at this very moment Yao was hungry. Yao was imagining a victim. The victim would have the look of fear in his eyes and would regret that he ever went out that night. How he would scream when Yao dug into his flesh with his sharp canines and started to feast away. Yao licked his lips just thinking about it. Most people thought that Kitsune were sick and disgusting but Yao believed it was the same as humans slaughtering farm animals and using them for food. Except the humans were the animals.

Yao walked down the empty road, his hips and chocolate tail swaying back and forth with each step he took. He didn't wear human shoes, instead he wrapped his feet and legs with dirt-stained bandage wrap that reached up to his knees. He wore a pink kimono that the right side was over the left, a sign that he was not a normal mortal. The kimono reached down to his mid-thigh, so his tail would be able to be out of the open and have air and his sleeves were longer than normal and hid his arms from wondering eyes.

Yao sighed in disapointment, "I'm so hungry but it seems there is no one out tonight, aru. Hmm?" Yao suddenly stopped walking when he saw a dark silhouette of a person walking down an alternate path that was between two houses. Yao grinned, "I guess there is someone out tonight for me to feast on, aru." The young Kitsune silently walked over to the dark alleyway and peaked inside. He barely caught the shadow of the mortal making a left turn and out of sight. He quickly walked inside the alleyway and began following the person. He noticed that the person was heading towards the village beach.

'What is he doing, aru?' Yao asked himself, staying behind in the shadows as the silhouette stepped into the white sand and towards the salty waters of the ocean. The prey stepped into the moonlight and revealed his appearance to the kitsune. It was a boy – no - young man that just turned the age of an adult. He had short jet black hair that rivaled a new moon's night and lifeless chestnut eyes that looked hazed over. He was wearing a black military suit and was clad with a katana as well with a small brown satchel around his waist.

Yao watched curiously as the young man gazed far out into the ocean and looked as if he was thinking intently to himself, as if he was having an inner battle. The young kitsune realized that he was watching this Japanese man and remembered what he was there for. He was hungry and needed food now. So Yao stepped onto the beach and began to walk as silently as possible up to the man on the beach. Yao was unfazed of the man's sword by his side, he had killed many older victims with a weapon similar to a katana and was barely even injured, so what was the difference with this man?

As Yao approached the man from behind, he noticed that the japanese man was a head shorter than himself. The kitsune laughed internally. He couldn't help but judge this mortal by his appearance and decided that he would be an easy kill. Yao's fingernails began to grow to a sharp point, doubling in size. He readied himself and was about to attack. 3... 2... 1! A guttural cry escaped Yao's throat as he lashed out at the man but was surprised as the man spun around before he had a chance to even graze his flesh. The man unsheathed his katana and pointed the tip at the immortal creature before him.

"Who are you?" The japanese man asked in a low growl, his eyes flashing anger.

"Are you blind, aru?" Yao asked jokingly, holding his gaze at the sword that was pointed toward his face, "As you can see, I am a kitsune."

The man snarled, "You shouldn't be out here, trying to kill me or any other human being for that matter. Your kind disgust me!"

Yao chuckled with a foxy smile, "To each their own, aru. I'm sorry to say but I am very hungry tonight and I wanted to eat. Everyone needs to eat, right, aru?"

"Why not kill animals instead of innocent mortals? Better yet, hunt for criminals. We'll gladly give your kind a man who has broken the law."

"How nice to suggest that but I am only one kitsune amongst thousands. There are more malevolent kitsune than there are benevolent."

The young man ignored Yao's comment, "Get down on your knees."

Yao frowned and did as he was told and slowly crouched down to his knees. Yao felt like he was such a fool that night! Being overly cocky and confident and blinding himself, not being cautious enough for a human with a weapon to protect themself. Yao was beginning to form plans in his mind as to how to escape from his current dilemma when he was interupted by the Japanese man.

"My name is Kiku Honda." The man told Yao, "Remember my name because I come from a long generation of Hunters, hunting and killing kitunes and other immortal beings." Kiku smirked, sensing the kitsune's distress, "This isn't your lucky night, now is it?" He surprised Yao by reaching down to his satchel with one hand and opening it, taking out a leather book. He opened it to a random page and began reading, being careful not to take his eyes off to long on the fox spirit before him.

"Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers." Kiku continued, "Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox; in fact, some folktales say that a fox will only grow additional tails after it has lived 100 years." Kiku dropped his book onto the sand and glanced at Yao's thick chocolate tail and chuckled, "It seems you are just a young and weaker kitsune. Just my luck, I have killed kitsune with up to 5 tails."

Yao swallowed his spit and began to sweat. Th-This man! If he wasn't lying then Yao was surely dead. Yes, Yao was young and didn't want to die just yet. Surprising both of them, Yao began to beg for his life, "Please, aru! Let me go! I-I'll do anything you want!" The man blinked nonplussed and stared up at the sky, contemplating weather or not he wanted anything from this chinese fox spirit. "Hmm, I have one thing that I can think of." The man smirked devilishly, threw his katana to the side and kneeled down in front of Yao. "I haven't had a woman to bed with in a long time."

Yao's eyes widened and gasped as Kiku forcibly grabbed his chin. Kiku moved closer to Yao's face and stopped right when his lips were about to touch Yao's, his breath ghosting over Yao's lips, "Besides." Kiku began, "You can easily be mistaken for a woman." With that, he leaned forward and sealed their lips.

Yao would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the kiss that was initiated by the Japanese man. Yao never had any sexual experience before and hadn't thought of it until now but he didn't have a say in this matter anyway and whether he liked it or not, he was losing his virginity tonight.

Yao moaned into the kiss as Kiku forcibly parted Yao's lips with his hot, wet tongue and began exploring his mouth. After a few minutes of tongue play, Kiku broke away and noticed that Yao's eyes were half-closed and glazed over with lust. Kiku chuckled, "It seems you're enjoying yourself." Yao cheeks burned scarlet at the Japanese man's comment and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Kiku chuckled and gently pushed Yao's chest, laying him on the ground. He then untied the obi that was holding Yao's pink kimono together and proceeded to peel back the kimono's sides, revealing Yao's naked form. Kiku held his breath and tooked in the sight before him. The kitsune was pale and had the curves of a woman as well as beautiful milky thighs. To the Japanese man, he was absolutely breathtaking. Kiku suddenly realized that Yao was shaking like a little leaf on a windy day. Well, the Kitsune was young, his one tail was proof of that. He would have been his own age if he was a human, if not a couple years more.

Kiku couldn't help but give a genuine smile towards Yao and caress his cheek to help him relax and calm down. "Take a deep breath and relax." Yao was surprised by Kiku's kindness towards him even though he was a creature that Kiku so evidently detested. Yao closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and exhaled. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Kiku.

"Here, open your mouth." Kiku ordered softly as he poked Yao's lips with 3 fingers. Yao did as he was told and let the fingers in. He had a curious look on his face and Kiku had to say, "suck". Yao nodded and began swirling his tongue on the 3 fingers and coated them with saliva. After Kiku made sure that his fingers were moist enough, he pulled them out of him. He looked down at Yao and chuckled. "Your tail is in the way." His fox tail was curled and was covering his bottom half like a cat's would be when it was picked up by the scruff of its neck. Yao blushed and his tail layed flat on the sandy surface of the beach, exposing his bottom half.

Kiku then positioned a finger at Yao's entrance. Kiku circled the hole first before plunging the first digit inside, making the man under him breathe hitch. "Shh." the Japanese man cooed while stroking Yao's long silky strands of hair that was splayed around his head. That seemed to relax him. After a few minutes of thrusting his finger into Yao, he then added a second one and began scissoring. By this time, Yao started to feel strange and couldn't hold back a moan. He knew he never felt this way before and he was wondering if he was starting to like it. He didn't notice when a third finger was added and Yao was panting and sweating by now. Kiku removed his fingers from Yao's hole and unzipped his black pants. His hot member was exposed to the night air and he hissed softly.

He looped his arms under Yao's legs, grabbing his hips and positioned himself at Yao's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. Yao cried out in pleasure and pain. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than this very moment in time. Kiku bended over Yao and moaned out as his shaft was surrounded by immense and indescribable heat. He was gripping Yao's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He then began thrusting in and out of the kitsune under him at a steady pace.

Yao was a moaning mess. His cheeks were flushed pink and he could barely breathe unless he was using his mouth. He reached for Kiku above him and brought him down, rubbing their chests together and kissed him roughly. Kiku broke the kiss to catch his breathe.

"Ahh! Mmh! So good!" Yao whimpered.

Kiku's thrusts were slowly speeding up while Yao's moaning was gradually getting louder and shorter. Both men were starting to get close. Yao felt an unfamiliar knot tightening in the pit of his stomach. "Mm! I-I feel strange!"

"Just let it out." Kiku assured him, panting, "It's normal."

It became to much and the kitsune spilled his seed over his chest and a bit on Kiku's shirt. Yao's hole convulsed around Kiku's member causing Kiku to cry out as he cummed inside the man under him. He gave a few involuntary, small thrusts until he was spent and slowly pulled out with a contented sigh. He put his member back into his pants and zipped his pants back up. He retrieved his book, putting it back into his satchel and sheathed his katana again. When Kiku was finished with cleaning up, Yao was still laying down, panting and trying to catch his breathe. Cum was oozing out of his bottom which began staining his fox tail, which was already dirtied with sand. Kiku laughed a small laugh and helped Yao by folding his kimono back and tying his obi for him. He picked up Yao and carried him bridal style back to his home. By now, Yao was exhausted from the events that took place and was happy to succumb to sleep.

Kiku reached home and layed the sleeping kitsune on his bed. Maybe it wasn't so bad letting one kitsune avoid death. And maybe - just maybe - he could keep this one all to himself. Kiku smirked to himself. Yes, that would be lovely indeed.


End file.
